


Tales of Tactics and Depravity: Notsocheesy's edition

by Notsocheesy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsocheesy/pseuds/Notsocheesy
Summary: One morning in Askr, right before Robin and his son Marc are set to leave on a mission, Reflet and Morgan insist on the four of them making the most of the time they have left before they do so.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Marc | Morgan, Marc | Morgan/Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Tale of Tactics and Depravity





	Tales of Tactics and Depravity: Notsocheesy's edition

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My take on the "M!Robin x F!Robin x M!Morgan x F!Morgan" collab done with other FE lewd writers. 
> 
> Here's the discord server where all the fun happens: https://discord.gg/GAfSR2
> 
> I am a bit late in posting this and hope that it didn't upset too many peoples.
> 
> Of course, fair warning, this story contains mass-incest so, if that isn't your cup of tea, you should probably abstain from reading it.
> 
> But enough of all that, on with the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of the story. This chapter only contains Robin/Morgan pairing and, sadly, no orgy. That part shall come with chapter 2.

**The Kingdom of Askr, the tacticians's quarters, 4 a.m.**

The first rays of sunshine had only just had the time to shine over the horizon when Robin’s eyes slowly opened. The tactician was still lying comfortably in a very comfortable bed that had granted him a very comfortable night of sleep. Something that he had hoped would have lasted a bit longer. Without even bothering to raise his head, the tactician gave a rapid glance to the side, and, seeing the lack of sunlight slipping through the window's shutters, he confirmed two things. First, the tactician established that it was still very early in the day. Second, he concluded that he really wished he was still asleep.

Alas, it was not to be, for the warm and wet sensation he felt below his waist would be able to prevent even the most exhausted of men from falling back to sleep. And even if he was somehow able to ignore that feeling, whoever the person who had snuck in his bed to suck him off was, he doubted she would allow him to ignore her much longer.

"Hmmmm... Schluuurp! Mnnnn..."

"Mnnn... Hmnnnng..."

As if she had been able to read his mind, the intruding woman picked up her pace, taking much more of his length than she had before. The resulting exponential growth in the pleasure that Robin felt as a direct result had him groan in bliss. Fighting the grogginess that still remained, the grandmaster finally relented and raised his head to gaze upon whoever was servicing him so well, right as the first rays of sunlight began creeping through the window and into his room, providing sufficient light for Robin to identify the mop of dark hair moving up and down his now fully erect member.

“Nhg…? M-Morgan?”

“Mmmmnph… Schluuuurp! Mnah!”

Taking notice that he was awake and raising her gaze to meet his own, the tactician's daughter didn't stop her actions either, unwilling to let go of her treat, she gave it a few more, long and drawn out sucks, expertly guiding her tongue around his shaft from top to bottom, before finally letting go of it.

“Good morning father~!”

Putting up the cheerful smile and joyous attitude that never seemed to ever leave her and had her beloved by nearly every hero present in Askr, Morgan greeted her father while wiping off some of the droll that still stained her chin. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Similarly to her aforementioned cheerful demeanor, Morgan had also become quite famous for her seemingly endless supply of energy as well as her apparent inability to ever get tired. Instead, here she was, at what Robin assumed was an ungodly hour to wake up in the morning, energetic as ever (something that stood in stark contrast with Robin's current state) and engulfing his cock with fervor.

“Mnnh…” As irritated as Robin was over being woken up so early, that last bit of the previous statement did serve to better his mood. No matter the hour, he knew not many better ways to wake up in the morning and had to let out a few moans of pleasure before addressing his devious daughter... "M-Morgan? W-What is this? What time is it? Nhnn!?”...Who had gone back to voraciously suck on his cock as soon as she was done greeting him...

“Mnnmnh… Mnaaaaah...”

And, once more, it took her a lot of restraint to let go of her most-favorite cock in order to respond.

“Hehehe, relax father.” The little pirate that had hijacked his night responded. “You’re not going to be late for your appointment, the sun has barely risen over the horizon~ Mmmmphn...”

Had Robin not been so used to it, he might have been surprised by the ease with which Morgan was able to transition from talking to him to filling her mouth with his entire dick, "Pfaaah... I'd say... About four in the morning? Mnaaahmn...!" And the way she dove back to engulf it as soon as she was done talking... It was almost a cute, if not extremely arousing, sight for the white-haired grandmaster, who could only moan louder each time her lips traveled along his length.

"F-Four in the morning? G-Guh!? Nhnn! H-Hah..." Gods, Morgan had truly become a master at sucking his cock. Not that Robin would shy away from letting her know that. On the contrary, the tactician had long realized that his moans would, if anything, immensely please his daughter and drive her to put even more effort into pleasing her. He hadn't been certain of his daughter's intentions before, but now he was starting to and could already tell that neither he nor she would end up regretting waking up so early.

The fact was that today was the day he and a select group of other heroes were set to leave on a mission for the order. The mission was expected to last a fair amount of day, a length of time during which he wouldn't be at his precious daughter's side and, maybe more importantly given the situation, in the position to share a bed with her. It looked like Morgan was willing to make the most of the time they had left before he was set to go and, for one, Robin could not disagree with her.

“Schluuuuurp~! Y-Yeah! That means we got plenty of time left before you are set to leave~!” This time, it was Robin's turn to be disappointed by the feeling of his cock leaving the warm comfort of his daughter's mouth, though Morgan was considerate enough to keep stroking his member with her hand, “What? Did you think I’d let you leave for who-knows-how-many days without giving your most-lovable daughter the attention she deserves? Come now father~.” Or maybe she wasn't, staring in his eyes with a playful smile while she gave him a handjob, watching him lightly squirm under her touch, fully knowing that he wanted more than that now.

“Oh~? Excited aren't we?" Maybe it was the look he had given her, maybe it was the fact that she too was hardly in a position to hold back, or maybe it was the fact that his erection was still growing by the second, making for an irresistible target for his perverted daughter. "Mnaaaanh… J-Just… Mnh… Let me take care of that~ Mmmmmhn… Schluuuurp...” Either way, Morgan was soon back at covering his towering member with her saliva, using all of her knowledge and technique to thoroughly worship it with her mouth.

"Nhnn… Aaahn…!?” With all of his annoyance melting away as a warm feeling of blissfulness engulfed his mind, Robin allowed himself to fall back on the bed, giving himself fully to his daughter's attention and to the ensuing, entrancing pleasure. Each passage of her tongue bringing him closer and closer to his peak, until the moment he could no longer hold it back and the world turned white.

“Nnnnhn… A-Ah! M-Morgan-Hngh! G-Guh!? O-OH!? M-MorgAN! MORGAAAAHN!!"

“Mmmmph? Mnnhrr! MMmnh!? MMMPHRRMH!”

With ecstatic pleasure crashing through his body, Robin felt his cock erupt inside his daughter's mouth. His first load of the day, built over the night, pouring directly inside the young girl's mouth and throat, feeding her a large amount of her father's thick and hot cum she loved so much. Ropes after ropes were sent, and ropes after ropes she took, making loud slurps in doing so. Soon, she pulled back, spilling only a small quantity of the otherwise ungodly large load that she had just been offered.

Needless to say, the father and daughter pair's first sexual act of the day had left them both panting, but also riled up for more.

“Pfuaaaa! ...Aaaaahn… Aaaah...”

"H-Hahh..." "Morgan..." It was only after the blissful haze that followed his orgasm left him that Robin, for the first time today, took notice of the empty space in his bed, leading him to the next conclusion."I take it your mother is on it as well?"

“Teehee~" Morgan, who also had recovered her breath, responded with a giggle. "You are correct as always father!" She told in a playful tone, before inching her face closer to his cock once more, taking hold of it with one hand. Robin could already feel it getting harder and, going by the glint in her eyes, so did Morgan. "Mother is currently in Mark’s room, giving him very much the same treatment." She stated before diving forward once more, this time pushing her tongue against his balls "Schuuuuurp! Mmmm... Y-Yeah... This is a joint operat-Mnnhph!? Mmmhnnnh!? Ghgrk! Ghg! Ghrgh!" This time, however, Robin was fully awake and far too aroused to wait around for his daughter's answer. Instead, he took a firm hold on her head and forced his entire length down her throat once more.

After all, as Morgan had stated, they only had so much time to spend before he would have to leave and, now more than ever, he was very intent in making the most of it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the very** **next room.**

"Mmmmm... Nhn... M-Mooooom..."

Lying on his own bed, Mark's weak attempt at forming a complaint on his current situation barely even registered in his mother's mind, as she lovingly gazed at his face. His eyes were closed shut as the junior tactician's brain desperately tried to have him fall back to sleep. Mark had always been the less enclined to wake early among the four tacticians and always enjoyed to prolongate his nights well into the late morning. But, as his father had probably already been by Morgan, Reflet, the boy's mother had many plans that involved the young boy being woken up early. And she would not relent in her efforts to get him up and fully... _operational_.

"Hehehe... Come on sweetie. Time to wake up."

To that end, the female grandmaster was, of course, already stripped out of her clothes, her naked frame pushing itself against her sleeping and, whilst one of her hand was busy caressing his pristine face, the other one had already fished the young man's penis out of his trousers and had been hard at work gently stroking it for more than a few minutes already.

_'That's it, just a little more.'_

"Mmnnnn... Hmmnnngg..."

And the effects of her efforts were starting to show. Her son's breath was becoming more and more ragged, his moans were getting more drawn out and, most importantly than all, she could feel his hard member twitching at each passage of her hand.

But then, she stopped.

"Come now, Marc." Reflet inched her mouth close to his ear, taking advantage of his vulnerable state at her hands to plant a few kisses against it and even licking it. "I know you want to cum..." Her hot breath sent chills down his spine. She had gotten so close to him that she could feel his body's every shiver, a feeling she made sure to relish in. "But I won't let you if you don't wake up~"

"Mnhng... Mooooooom... Please..."

Reflet had learned long ago, even before the beginning of her incestuous relationship with him, how much she would find teasing her son enjoyable. And that discovery translated extremely well into and well after the start of their sexual relationship. Plus, it always seemed to rile him up, something that would, in turn, lead him to dominate her right after. A true best-case scenario for the white-haired woman.

"Soooooo~?"

Reflet made one more push by tenderly grasping the boy's testicles. She knew she had him now. Her son was going to break anytime now...

"Nhng..."

"Marc?"

Any time now...

"Hmnnh... Moooom..."

"Yes, my dear~?"

There it was. As Marc finally gave up and turned to face her, Reflet could see it clearly in his eyes, beneath his cute and innocent look, the same glint that would be present in Robin's eyes whenever he would ravage her in bed, the glint that belonged only to the men that had, will and always would make her squeal like a whore in bed. Now, all she needed to do was to chase away everything else.

"Nhnhg... G-Gods... A-Alright... P-Please..."

"Please what honey~?"

Gods, sometimes, her deviousness surprised even her. Well, if the fruits of her efforts were to be what she hoped for, it was all worth it in the end.

"Please... Let me cum..."

"All you needed was to ask sweetie." Reflet beamed when she responded, but instead of resuming her previous activity, she let her body slide down against her son's, incidentally making sure to push her huge chest against it, before finally finding herself face-to-face with his fully erect cock. With further ado, Reflet dived head-first between her boy's legs.

"Ooohmm! Mmmmmm... Schluuuurp."

"Hnh?! G-Guah!?" "O-Oh!? G-Gods! M-Mom!"

While making loud slurping sounds, some of them intentional, for Reflet knew those sounds would arouse her son, but other being made solely because she enjoyed her treat so much, the female tactician hungrily sucked, stroked, licked, and sucked again on her son's cock... Her son who had been kept on the edge of his orgasm for more than he was willing to take.

Needless to say, suddenly feeling his rod getting assaulted by his mother's expertly trained mouth was far more than what Marc was prepared for and far more than what he could resist in his current state.

"G-Guaaaaaah!"

"MmmmMMPH!"

With everything going on, and with a loud groan to go with it, Marc felt himself unload into his mother's mouth for the first time of the day. Reflet making sure to keep up with her sucking motions even as her mouth was filled with her favorite sticky cocktail, pulling back only when the last rope of cum had been shot and gulped down her throat, her gaze never leaving her son's during the whole ordeal.

"Haaaah... Mmmmm... As delicious as always honey." With her boy still lying on his back, Reflet sat beside him, her smug, yet playful gaze wandering over his body. From the cock she had just sucked, to his toned chest, then to his face, then back to his cock, which she knew would not take long to harden again. "Are you ready for more?"

"..."

"Hey now. Don't give me that face." Reflet met her son's pout with a pout of her own, albeit hers was a mock one.

Unfortunately, and perhaps unsurprisingly, her son didn't really like to be teased. Not by her, nor by Morgan. But she couldn't help it, truly. He made just a much easier target than his father and... Well, if him being mildly annoyed was the price to pay to get him turned-on the way she wanted him to be, she could certainly live with the occasional pout from him.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Morgan simply turned his face toward the ceiling and sighed.

"Teasing me like that so early in the morning... Honestly, mother, that's something I would've expected from Morgan, not you."

Even though his words were could pass as a reprimand, Reflet didn't mind. Already she could see, as Marc rose to a sitting position and faced her, that his irritation was already losing ground to his apparent excitement. And when her gaze drifted downwards, she found more than enough proof of that fact.

"Hehe. Well, she did come up with the idea first but..." Before he could even blink, Marc found himself pushed back onto the bed, his mother straddling him. "She was a little bit too busy to take care of you~" And once more, his hardened member found itself into the gentle hold of his beloved mother.

"But don't worry sweetie, mommy is going to take good care of you this morning..."

Despite is previously stated displeasure, Marc couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

* * *

**Back to Robin's room.**

"Hehehe~ Mmnnn... Would you look at that... Hmmmrr..."

Looking at his daughter kneeling in front of him, using both hands and her tongue to worship his cock as he sat at the edge of his bed, Robin was still wondering whether he had been dreaming all of the events taking place this very early morning. Sure, he had now become used to being worshiped by his daughter and always made sure to thoroughly enjoy her attention before returning it tenfolds, but today, everything seemed and felt so much better. Maybe it was just his subconscious urging him to relish the final moments he had to spend with his daughter before leaving, maybe it was Morgan giving her very best for the exact same reason, maybe it was both, maybe it was a trick of his mind...

"Already blew two full loads... Haaaahmmm... And still getting so big."

But the sight of Morgan turning her gaze upward to meet his while giving long and purposeful licks to his member, her tongue traveling from his balls to the very tip before circling around it... It was entrancing. Such sight always made him realize: Morgan was his, she belonged to him and to him only. Sure, she and Marc had done _it_ plenty of times too, and Robin was far from unhappy with them doing so. But he knew that, as much as she and her brother loved each other, Morgan would always be _his_ , his little princess would always belong, first and foremost, to her daddy.

"Teehee~"

The grandmaster's train of thought was interrupted by his daughter's giggle as she moved away from his throbbing member. Robin let out a sigh as the pleasuring feeling of her care left him. But that whatever he was feeling then was immediately replaced with excitement when his daughter moved forward and straddled him, one hand returning to take a hold of his dick.

"Are you ready father?" Morgan started, with an all-too-eager tone to her voice. "It's time for the main event~" And with those final words, Morgan began lowering herself toward his throbbing cock. Slowly, Robin felt her entrance brushing against the tip of his member, then, as his daughter's hands went to grab his shoulders for support, he felt her walls slowly part to allow his dick further into her pussy.

 _'Finally!'_ Was his only thoughts as he saw Morgan's eyes shut close as she too took in the warm feeling of her daddy's cock slowly stuffing her most private part.

"Mnaaaaah~!?" Unwilling to wait any longer, Robin's hands grabbed his daughter's hips, and, without any other warning, she suddenly pulled her down his whole cock. Both tacticians relishing in the resulting feeling, as Morgan's tight walls parted to accept him fully into their embrace.

"O-Ooooh... Father..." Morgan had been a bit surprised by this and had tightened her grip on his shoulder while her whole body was now quivering in pleasure just from the sensation of taking his full length inside her. "Y-You're such a beast..."

"Did you cum from that?" Robin had to ask.

"Hmpf..." His daughter's cute pout would have been an answer in itself, but the warm juices squishing out of her most private part was the true confirmation he needed. To that the tactician chuckled.

"Y-You just moved so suddenly!" She weakly protested- "Kyaaaa~!?" -but cut herself with a squeal when Robin used her lack of concentration to grab one of her large breasts and bring the nipple to his mouth, sucking on it. "F-Father!?" His other hand went to grab and squeeze the other breast and soon, Morgan was feeling herself peak again. "N-NooooOOEEEH!"

More juices squirted out of her pussy and Morgan found out that, she too, couldn't take staying idle any longer.

"Mnaaah... Haaah... F-Father... M-My hips... T-They're...They're moving on their own..."

True to her words, Morgan had managed to gather all of her strengths for one sole purpose. She was now rocking her hips up and down, back and forth, her movements slowly growing in intensity as the pleasure brought to her by the thick rod massaging her inner walls only kept growing.

"A-Aahn...! H-Haah! O-Oh! Nhn! O-Oooooh!?" As she began bouncing on his laps with more and more fervor, Robin couldn't help but match her increase in enthusiasm with one of his own as he was now hungrily slurping on his daughter's hardened nipple. "F-Father!? N-Nhnaaaa! I-If y-you-! O-Ohmmm...! I-If you d-do that-! I-I'll-O-OH!? OOOAAAH!?"

Another orgasm crashed through the shorter tactician and Robin could feel her pussy tightening and grinding like crazy around his cock, his daughter's cunt greedily demanding his own release. And this time, Robin was all-too-willing to oblige.

"G-GooOAAH! F-Father! FATHER! FA-HMMMPF!?"

Abandoning the breast he was hungrily sucking on, Robin pushed his lips against sex-crazed daughter's own, pulling her into a fiery kiss. Morgan could hardly even comprehend what situation she had been thrown into when everything exploded.

"HMMMM!? HMMMPHH!!"

Screaming into her father's mouth, Morgan felt his cock erupt deep inside her. An ungodly quantity of thick seed being released into her womb and filling it to the brim. Ropes after ropes bursting out of the cock that impaled her and sending untold amounts of pleasure crashing through her small frame. This was it, this was the prize she yearned for the most. No matter when or where, she would always love being filled with her daddy's spunk above all else, and she made sure to show him that.

"HHRMMM! G-GUUUAAAH!" When their lips finally parted, Morgan wasn't done yelling her approval, especially since Robin's extraordinary cock wasn't done overflowing her tight little pussy with cum. And Robin could watch with no small amount of satisfaction as his daughter threw back her head, eyes rolling up and tongue lolling out, fully conquered by his rod.

"O-Ooooooh... Mnaaaaah~... Father..."

Slowly, Morgan regained some semblance of composure and went back to hug her lover, albeit she did so tiredly, her body almost limp after the incredible experience he had put her through. Now, she was all too happy to stay in that position and relax, quietly enjoying the feeling of her father's seed slowly flowing out of her overstuffed pussy.

"...I'm sorry Morgan."

But unfortunately for the young woman...

"E-Eh?"

Her partner had other ideas in mind, and none of them involved taking the time to rest.

"I-I can't hold back anymore!"

Before she could even act on his apology, Morgan felt the strong hands that were holding her close to her father's chest momentarily leave her hips and move under her knees before grabbing them back. Soon, the short yet busty tactician felt herself being lifted in that position, her father's length still deeply buried inside her.

"Mnaaah...-AAahn!? F-Father!?"

When she finally understood what was happening and what was coming for her, it was too late. Morgan was now in no position to fight back, held up in the air, and fully at her father's mercy. She could already feel him pulling back almost entirely from her pussy, making her whimper in both need and nervousness.

"You're mine." Those words were the final warning she got before Robin slammed his full length back inside her, throwing her into yet another uncontrollable orgasm.

"O-OOOAH! E-EEEEH!? KYAAAA~!!" Morgan's legs helplessly kicked the air as she was mercilessly pounded into insanity and there was nothing she could do other than hope that her sanity remains after what promised to be a session of truly wild sex.

"F-FATHER! FATHER! FATH-HMMMM!" Her lips were captured again in a passionate kiss that she was quick to return. She had had her go at fucking her father, but that was not to last. It never did. Now, it was his turn to fuck her, and she would love every single second of it.

* * *

**Back in Mark's room.**

"Mnnnnn... Maaaarc..."

Reflet bit her lips to fight back yet another moan as her bare shoulders arched into the mattress below her. The female grandmaster was currently lying on her son's bed, her body lightly twitching as she allowed her beloved Marc to tend to it with all the love a son was expected to give his mother, and much more.

And right now, that love came in the form of a plentiful of sweet and gentle kisses being planted on her stomach by her lover while his hands held her breasts in their warm and comforting embrace, the young man's thumbs dancing atop her nipples and occasionally pinching them, leaving Reflet to relish under her son's tender attention.

While both mother and son, much like their counterpart currently residing in the very next room, craved for more than just that, both had grown to enjoy taking things slow and savor each and every moment of the other's company.

"Hnnh... Yes... Right there, sweetie..."

But even then, the two of them could not help but slowly lean toward a more... Enthusiast stance on the matter. A mindset that was currently best illustrated by the younger of the two, Marc, abandoning his position on top of his mother's stomach to move his head closer to his hands, and Reflet's large, swollen chest, hardening his grip on it.

"Sluuuuuurp!"

"Ooooohmmmm..." Despite fully expecting it, the feeling of her son's lips closing in on one of her nipples and his wet tongue dancing around it, Reflet couldn't help but squeal in delight and slight surprise. She had, for a long time now, known Marc's skill with his tongue to be amazing, but he still managed to catch her off-guard most, if not all of the times he used it. Such was her son's unparalleled talent.

"Mnaaaaah~!" Now with his other hand pinching her other nipple, Reflet was finding herself unable to do anything but let out a series of whimpers and whines while her son began dutifully toying with her chest. "Maaarc...." She was getting increasingly close to her limit, just by her breasts being gently played with. It was the kind of lack of control she would usually be lightly ashamed of, but right now, it felt way too good for her to care...

"You're getting pretty wet down there mother."

Suddenly, the sweet pleasure she had been feeling was intensified by a distinctly stronger sensation coming from her crotch. Marc had pulled back from her and, while his tender touch leaving her should have elicited disappointment in her, his hand moving to caress her, now very wet, entrance and teasing her clit were quick to supplant it with another, more high-pitched, wave of pleasure.

"Maybe it's time for me to tend to that place..."

"O-Ooh? M-Marc? A-Ah? Oooooooh!?" Reflet had already been unprepared for the feeling of her son's fingers penetrating her pussy. So to say that feeling his tongue follow suit had her squealing in surprise (and approval) would have been an understatement. Now, Reflet could only throw her head back in glee as her walls received its wet and warm caresses. "Yeeeeeeeeesssss..." She truly had been blessed to be granted a son like that.

"A-Ah! T-There! R-Right there!" Barely audible among her moans, Reflet's encouragements only served to bolster her son's own zeal to please her. Picking up the pace with his oral service, Marc picked up the pace, pushing his tongue harder against and inside his mother's cunt, intent on making sure that there was no spot that would remain safe from his hungry licks.

"O-Oh! G-Gods! I-I'm going to-! M-Marc-! G-Gh-GUOOOEEEEEEEH-!!"

Marc felt his mother's legs wrap around his head as she screamed one last yell of approval. Not long after, he felt the first warm splashes of liquid hit his face and barely had time to pull back to avoid the squirting geyser that erupted out of his mother's pussy as she came. But once he was at a safe distance, he made sure to enjoy the truly lewd spectacle of one of Ylisse's two master tacticians trembling uncontrollably on his bed while her pussy juices wildly squirted out of it and stained the mattress below. Truly magnificent.

But now that he was fully awake, it was far from enough for Marc.

"Haaaaah... That was amaziiiiing!?" Reflet had barely the time to recover from the ordeal, her pussy had barely the time to release all of her juices, that senses were already overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of another _thing_ getting ready to penetrate her. Only this time, it was quite larger and longer than a tongue or a finger. "H-Haah!? M-Marc!?"

"I-I'm sorry mother-" The son responded, not giving a thought to his mother's panicked voice. Instead, he grabbed her legs and made sure to spread them far and wide, giving him and his member full access to his, now oversensitive, mother. "-But you're way too hot..." Looming over her, his next words were spoken with a low voice, sounding almost animalistic to the white-haired woman lying under him. "- _And you're mine now._ "

"M-Marc..." That statement sent chills to her bones. And, just like that, any thoughts of putting up a strong resistance or trying to convince her son to delay and let her recover were gone.

"D-Do it."

Reflet met her son's gaze with her own, albeit hers must have looked far less intimidating and commanding and much more nervous and submissive. That too was the kind of action that would have her blush in embarrassment later, but, just like before, it wasn't that part of her that was in control of her body anymore. Now, all she wanted was to get pounded by her precious sweet and handsome son.

"Go ahead honey..." She let out a shaky breath, bracing for what came next. "Fuck your mommyYAAH!?"

"M-Marc!" Reflet cried out the name of her son as her sense were filled by another wave of dizziness for her pleas for sex had scarcely left her mouth that Marc had plunged balls-deep into his mother. All sense of reservation he previously held were gone, now replaced by an insatiable urge to plow his mother, see her face twist in pleasure, and fill her with his seed.

"O-Oh gods! G-GoooOOOOH!"

And the results he expected came quickly. Reflet, his mother, lost all semblance of control over her body. Her arms trembling in bliss while her hands desperately grasped the sheets under her, holding on for dear life. Her legs, held open by her son, twitched with every thrust he made, uselessly kicking and struggling against his hold. Hell, her whole body was being crushed between the young man and his bed. Reflet was getting fucked into the mattress.

"A-Ah! M-Marc! OooOOoh-MMmm!?" But Marc did not care for any of that. Now, all that mattered to him was to squeeze every single bit of pleasure he could out of this depraved situation, and capturing her lips with his own, forcing her into a kiss while they mated was one more way to do it. "MmmMHHN!" Tongues clashed together as Marc asserted his dominance both in her mouth and her pussy and, with both entrances so thoroughly conquered, Reflet found herself being inevitably thrown into one massive earth-shattering orgasm.

"MmmnnHH!"

"HMMMM!?"

And then, it was Marc's turn to get his senses overwhelmed. After hearing his mother scream into his mouth, Marc was rewarded with the incredible feeling of her pussy walls closing in on his cock, hugging it, grinding against it as more and more juices squirted out of her pussy. Finally, the satisfaction of looking into his mother's eyes and seeing them roll up added to the way her pussy was squeezing his throbbing cock, Marc could hold it no longer.

"Pfff-Ah! MOTHER!"

"OOOOOOOOH!"

Both mother and son screamed together as they felt the world spin around them as Marc's rod exploded within her, releasing a torrent of cum that quickly filled her to the brim before eventually overflowing by the sheer quantity released and leading to a large amount of seed spilling out of Reflet and onto the abused mattress below. Only a minute or so later did the incredible sensation subside enough for the two of them to relax and collapse together on the bed.

And on this cum-soaked bed, they laid, neither being able to exactly tell for how long but neither really care about that, as long as they were there together.

_*Thump*_

However, both mother and son's small tranquil reprieve was abruptly interrupted by the sound of something hitting the nearby wall, the one that separated Marc's room with his parents.

The sound had surprised the two of them but a loud squeal, barely even muffled by the wall, was enough of a clue to tell them what was happening on the other side.

_"Daddy~!!"_

Morgan's scream of approval, followed by more thumps, and more screams again, all seemed to depict the same picture. A picture that neither present tacticians had a hard time visualizing: Morgan's smaller body being effortlessly thrown around like a ragdoll by her father as he flooded her tight pussy with his seed. His eyes focused on his prize, and his teeth clenched while Morgan's face would be a mess of delirium and ecstasy, eyes rolling back, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out. Both father and daughter moaning and screaming together while he pumped her full of seed.

Before that, Marc had actually planned on getting up and preparing breakfast while his mother rested. But now, with that depicted scene so visible in their minds, both Marc and Reflet had other ideas.

"S-So..." He started. "Do you want to go again?"

Reflet turned to face her son. Her response was already known to him.

Another thump, another scream.

She licked her lips.

He did the same.

After all, the day had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm not dead, just very lazy.
> 
> As always, I'm not an expert writer, let alone smut writer, nor am I a native English speaker, so do tell me if you think there are things I'm not doing right and need to improve.
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoyed it and have a great time!
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Notsocheesy.


End file.
